Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 11-220803 discloses a running display apparatus in a hybrid vehicle. This running display apparatus adds a distance that the vehicle can travel calculated based on the remaining amount of stored electric power in a battery and a distance that the vehicle can travel calculated based on the remaining amount of gasoline, and based on the sum of the distances that the vehicle can travel, displays data on the total remaining amount of energy of the remaining amount of stored electric power in the battery and the remaining amount of gasoline.
When displaying data on the total remaining amount of energy, this running display apparatus can also display the remaining amount of stored electric power in the battery and the remaining amount of gasoline so as to be distinguishable from each other by display colors, gray-scale display or the like (cf. Patent Document 1).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 11-220803    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 10-28302    Patent Document 3: Japanese Utility Model Laying-Open No. 58-63696